Chapter 1/Typhuss searches for Kira
(Space, Bajor orbit) The Enterprise drops out of warp as the defense fleet has sent out fighters. (Main bridge) Typhuss and John are confused by what they're seeing. Wonder what's up with the defense fleet Mr. McCabe report what's going on? Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe. He looks at the console. We're receiving a transmission from the Vedek Assembly their requesting you and Admiral Kira to beam down to the surface. Both John and Typhuss leave for the transporter room. (Bajor, Vedek Assembly hallway) Both Typhuss and John beam down to the hall. Captain Martin and Admiral Kira we've been trying to contact you for the past few hours First Minister Asarem says as she looks at them. Typhuss chimed in. We were on Earth, what's going on says Typhuss as he looks at First Minister Asarem. She looks at them. Vedek Kira was taken hostage last night while shopping for food Minister Asarem says as she looks at them. Their both shocked by the news. What but how we had a defense fleet in orbit of the planet and Typhuss had his friend as her bodyguard John says as he looks at her then at Typhuss. Typhuss leaves to go find Kira and get his lightsaber. Admiral wait you can't leave like that we don't even know where she's at or who took her John says as he puts his hand on Typhuss shoulder. Typhuss turns to John. With all due respect, my wife is missing I'm not going to do nothing says Typhuss as he looks at John then leaves to go home to get his lightsaber. I wish he wasn't so stubborn and remember he's a flag officer now John says as he's talking to himself. (Typhuss's house, Dahkur Province) Typhuss walks into his house. Typhuss goes to the small weapon's locker and inputs his code. The doors open and Typhuss gets his belt then puts it on and hooks his green lightsaber to it. Typhuss also gets a holster and a tricorder. Typhuss closes the doors and locks it. Typhuss opens the front door and walks out then he closes the door. (Outside) Typhuss starts searching for Kira. (Underbelly of Bajor) Typhuss walks around the place looking for any information on Kira's whereabouts and the one person he knows is John's contact Jack who was released by the Klingon Empire, and he sees Jack trying to sell Viridian Six drug when he sees Typhuss. Oh no not you again I'm still recovering from the last time you and Captain Martin roughed me up Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. Someone took my wife now tell me who it is says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. I don't know and even if I did know I wouldn't tell you Admiral Kira because that person would kill me Jack says as he looks at Typhuss then he gets a customer. He turns around and goes back to selling the drug when Typhuss gets frustrated at him. Typhuss gets out his lightsaber and turns it on it emits a green plasma blade. Tell me or you lose a hand Jack says Typhuss as he holds the lightsaber over Jack's right hand. Jack freaks out at the sight of where the energy blade is at. All right, all right don't get your underwear all twisted up jezz his name is Lex Luthor Jack says as he looks at Typhuss. Where did Lex take Kira to Jack says Typhuss as he looks at Jack. He looks at him. I'm not really sure I swear I'm not lying to you oh and if you see Captain Martin tell him next time he better pay me with latinum or no deal Jack says as he turns to go back to work. Typhuss just rolls his eyes and walks away then he sees Lex and he runs for it as Typhuss follows close behind him, and he runs into a place as he looks for him. Come out Lex, face me you coward! yells Typhuss as he looks for Lex. He walks out of the shadows. Well, well if its not Typhuss who turned his back on me when I was just wanting to know his family better Lex says as he looks at him. You mean spying on them you son of a bitch where's Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He smirks at him. That's for me to know and for you to never and I mean NEVER find out oh and if you see Captain Martin tell him his ship has a wonderful warp reactor and well I may of placed a naquadah bomb on the warp reactor and I have an itchy finger Lex says as he shows Typhuss the bomb device. Well then I guess I will have to stop you says Typhuss as he moves the lightsaber around as it hums.